<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Her Everything by Renoss</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399864">Her Everything</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoss/pseuds/Renoss'>Renoss</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Plague Tale: Innocence (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dumb bisexual Amicia, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Gay Panic, Pining, Slow Romance, Super flirty Melie, Useless Lesbian Melie, Very confused Amicia, i'm so tired of there being little to nothing for these two, they're such a great pair there needs to be more content, this fandom is so content starved</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:33:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,616</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25399864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Renoss/pseuds/Renoss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What really caught the red-head off-guard was how no one has ever looked at her with such strong emotions that for once weren’t filled with negativity. Not only did Mélie now even more so want to know what the source of those sad, yearning eyes was, but what type of relationship the two could have possibly developed if they met again at a better time. Seeing just a glimpse of the complexity in what was hiding behind the depths of those blue eyes of hers further enthralled her, but she knew she couldn’t make empty promises despite how much the way Amicia looked at her with those eyes that made her want to sweep her off her feet and be a knight in shining armor.</p><p>TLDR: amicia and mélie meet for a short moment when they are young. they meet again in high school and now become friends. amicia is dumb and very clueless about mélie's feelings and unknowingly leads mélie on for a long time, resulting in mélie continuously hurting over the fact that she doesn’t know whether she could destroy the one and only close female friendship she has forged or actually has a chance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Melie &amp; Amicia de Rune, Melie/Amicia de Rune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Her Everything</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Before starting, I’m not too sure how well the research I did on the French school system will translate into my writing, but I hope I did a decent job on figuring everything out. Also, each chapter will have footnotes describing the different French things mentioned.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It’s been a couple years since Mélie has seen the girl who was able to flip her whole world upside down in just a day. Back in secondary school<sup>1</sup> she had switched from collège to collège due to her lack of what her teachers would call “academic prowess”, but she knew all of them simply did not think she could amount to anything.</p><p>Her home life had never been the best for her and her brother Arthur, what with her drunkard father finding any excuse to relieve his aggression in the form of shattered glass on their living room floor or her favorite moment of all – him taking a kitchen knife and trailing it from her cheek to the lower part of her lip because she refused to get him money for liquor. As an effect of her scar-ridden face while growing up, her teachers and classmates would take one look at her and came upon the notion of how she was nothing but a rogue to society.</p><p>Despite her outward appearance and snarky façade there was only one person who looked at her like she was just another normal person, her twin brother – Arthur.</p><p>It was the twin’s fifth secondary school they’ve transferred to and they were only in 4ème<sup>2</sup> which was once again soon to change due to today’s occurrence earlier in the day.</p><p>––</p><p>“Dude, are you keeping lookout or what?” Mélie whispers to Arthur as he has his eyes plastered on a pretty blonde girl in the classroom across the office.</p><p>“Huh?” Arthur glances over to Mélie and then quickly shifts his gaze back to the empty hallway. “Uh… yeah, yeah. Don’t worry just go grab your earring from that piece of shit principal’s desk drawer and let’s get outta here before we get caught. I don’t want to have to be stuck in detention with your lameass again.”</p><p>Mélie rolls her eyes and ignores his remark and continues to shuffle things around in the principal’s insanely messy drawer and to her dismay comes up with nothing. She begins to pull open other cabinets in her frantic search and comes across one that is locked. Without a second thought she pulls out a worn bobby-pin from her back pocket and begins to fiddle with the rusted drawer lock. Within just three seconds the drawer pops open and her eyes dart between her chrysocolla bead earring and a half-ripped letter addressed to their principal.</p><p>Mélie calls out to Arthur in a mischievously excited voice. “Arthur! Guess what I just found.”</p><p>“Didn’t ask, don’t care, plus – we need to get out of here soon.”</p><p>“All right I know, but I guess you just don’t care about this super scandalous letter that Monsieur Lucien got from his wife…” Mélie pauses and looks at Arthur and then says with a smirk “…saying that he cheated on her and how she’s leaving him because of it.”</p><p>“Holy shit. No way,” Arthur then turns his attention to Mélie and with a laugh says, “I mean – the intercom is right there and it would just be absolutely awful if someone went on it and read it out to the whole school.”</p><p>Mélie hums. “I actually have better things to do than be in detention with my, what was it you called me? Oh yeah, your lameass.” Mélie playfully grins at her brother as she walks over to the large desk in the back of the office and has a finger hovering just inches above the intercom button. She presses down, activating the and with a smile silently mouths “Just kidding!” to her brother and begins to read off the letter dropping irreverent remarks every other sentence.</p><p>––</p><p>As a repercussion to what they did they had their father called to the school to have a meeting with the principal after-school about their behavior. As there is back and forth muffled discussion behind a closed door, the undisciplined duo snickered while sitting just outside the principal’s office after-school with faces looking like they just won an award.</p><p>“Man, I just can’t believe you read the whole letter fast enough for us to run out of there. The part you read where his wife was saying how she doesn’t even care he cheated because she was already dissatisfied with him for a while? Absolutely priceless. But the voice you used to disguise yourself was awful though. God. It’s no surprise they knew it was us.”</p><p>“I think it was less of me and more of them probably being able to hear you hysterically laughing in the background.” Mélie feigns annoyance at her brother and when they both looked at each other for a couple seconds, they begin to burst into laughter.   </p><p>The laughing of one quickly comes to a halt when a girl the female twin never noticed comes into view and her jaw slacks, leaving her mouth slightly agape along with slightly raised eyebrows. Arthur follows suit and redirects his sight to what Mélie is looking at, darting his eyes between Mélie’s mystery girl and her bewildered face.</p><p>“Wow sis, Amicia got your tongue?”</p><p>Mélie then snaps out of her sudden trance and asks, “Who?”</p><p>“Y’know, the girl you were staring at with your jaw practically so low it was in the Earth’s core” Arthur says with a small chuckle while bumping his elbow into his sister’s side.</p><p>“How do you know her and how have I never seen her before?” Mélie questions with an underlying tone of slight jealousy that Arthur got to know her before she did.</p><p>Arthur fills her in on who she is and teases her that she must live under a rock because she was the new girl that visited their school beforehand a week ago who instantly became the talk of their grade, even though she hasn’t even been fully enrolled yet. Amicia de Rune – just hearing her name filled Mélie with complete curiosity along with a slight degree of uneasiness. Her already presumed status and the rumors that have already flowed through the school Arthur just informed her about show just how much prim, properness, and power that radiate from her. As Mélie thought this, she also thought how her curiosity and intrigue will be nothing more than that, because anyone she has come into contact with that has any type of status always look and treat her like a filthy hooligan. She tried shaking her quick judgements away as soon as she thought them as she was already familiar with people immediately believing rumors about herself, and she didn’t want to do the same. Mélie wanted to get to know just who this de Rune girl really was, detached from the rumors. While she was filled with these thoughts, she was so enraptured in her own mind that she couldn’t notice the brown-haired girl and two equally royal-looking adults walking alongside her; in addition to a deafening silence in the principal’s office just next to them, there was a slow creak of the door opening and a large boot taking a firm step out of the room.</p><p>In sync, the twins exchange a worried look and mechanically turn their heads upwards to their red-headed father – instantaneously being burned with a piercing expression. Just as he gave the both of them a look so furious that it already spoke volumes of the degree of what could have happened between him and their principal. To confirm the both of their suspicions as their father stood perpendicular to them he threw a crumpled paper that they quickly opened which displayed a letter addressing their expulsion from the school; as he stood there and watched their reactions to this now almost routinely received letter he scoffed and began to walk in the direction of the school parking lot. What was barely a minute felt like a lifetime to the both of them that once they relaxed their tense bodies they didn’t realize how close the Amicia and company now were. With how close they now were they could make out the defining features of the adults alongside her, who were a handsome and burly man with brown graying hair and a long scar presumably her dad and beautiful woman with a blue-streak in her braid and commanding presence which appeared to be her mother. Her focus quickly shifted to the girl’s parents as she could now easily see what the young girl just a couple feet away from her looked like.</p><p>The young girl knew she liked girls since she was ten, but the way Amicia looked in her eyes toppled the standard of how each girl in the past made her whole being feel. Everything about her just seemed to glow in Mélie’s perspective, but the thing she couldn’t help but notice first was her eyes. Those beautiful ocean blue eyes that appear to be brimming of pride on the surface while also emanating the feeling that there was something deeper or more complex in the depths of that confident gaze of hers – just overflowing with emotion. It doesn’t stop there though, as she also takes note of her neatly done braided bun with strands of hair that look so soft it’s practically silk gracefully swept to the left side of her face. Mélie even slightly chuckles when she realizes that both her and her mother share the similarity of having a strand of color in their hair, making a mental note to poke fun at her if they ever get to speak even if it’s for a brief moment.</p><p>Just as Amicia’s parents stroll into the office, the princess-like girl takes a seat next to the twins, right next to Mélie – causing the young female twin’s heart to skip a beat. Then just as Mélie mentally curses herself for easily being such a wreck, with a polite smile Amicia introduces herself. “Enchanté! My name is Amicia de Rune and I’m new here. I came by a couple days ago but I’m just now truly enrolling.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you Amicia.” Arthur says with a flirtatious smile.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s good to see someone new around her princess.” Mélie says with a slight snap in her voice due to nerves.</p><p>Amicia gives the red-haired girl a slightly confused look then regains her composure. She releases a barely audible laugh that causes Mélie’s heart to catch in her throat and says, “So, what are you two doing in front of the principal’s office?”</p><p>The nerve wracked sister gains her composure and exclaims in what she believes to be in a joking tone that they’re “model students”. She then goes on and states, “We’re just here after-school because the principal wanted to praise us with how good we’ve been doing.” With a smirk she then continues, “And that’s why you saw our dear ol’ father storm out with a loving expression on his face”.</p><p>Apparently Amicia either does not realize that Mélie is joking to the slightest degree or she is playing along swimmingly and is definitely going to be one of the top students in the general division<sup>3</sup> at her future lycée<sup>4</sup>; because in response to her joke she enthusiastically smiles and says, “Really? That’s great, I’m glad I ran into you guys! I know that its after-school and you’re probably busy with stuff, but if you have time could one of you show me around? I want to hear more about the type of stuff you have and do here.”</p><p>Without a moment’s hesitation, Arthur clears his throat and looks at Amicia. “Well, I don’t know if I can right now because of <em>my</em> super busy schedule but I know Mélie would be <em>thrilled</em> to show such a lovely new student around” and with that he gets up out of his seat, shoots a quick wink and finger guns to his sister away from Amicia’s field of view and strolls away, leaving the two young girls on their own.</p><p>The seemingly noble girl excuses herself to Mélie, gets out of her seat and cracks the door to the principal’s office ever so slightly. Mélie can hear her quickly inform her parents of how she’s going to receive a tour around the school by the nice girl they saw sitting just outside before they got here and apologizes for rudely interrupting the conversation the three adults were having. With an audible click the door is closed and she turns back to the red-head.</p><p>Amicia motions to the wrinkled letter in Mélie’s lap. “Soo, I know you were joking about the whole top student thing – but I seriously would love if you showed me around.”</p><p>“Huh. For a minute I thought you didn’t pick up on my sarcasm milady.”</p><p>The young de Rune girl gives her a playful eye roll. “Oh ha-ha very funny. I’m not the proper and naïve girl everyone assumes I am.”</p><p>“I guess I’m just going to have to confirm that, milady.” Mélie gets out of her seat, gives her a curtsy with a wink and begins to show her around the school she now previously attended.</p><p>––  </p><p>The two of them stroll through the now empty school grounds, making small talk and jokes like they somehow already knew each other – making a connection to Mélie’s surprise and delight.</p><p>––</p><p>All according to Mélie’s plan the last stop they make is right outside the door to the school’s rooftop. With a twist and pull of the knob the door opens and she once again gives a playful bow, leading the two them to the rooftop. As she walks a couple steps behind Amicia who is already sitting with her feet hanging off the ledge, the familiar view below her comes into view. The school classrooms right below them, the school greenhouse, large town right across, and when she looks up she sees the beautiful blue sky. She glances at Amicia and notices how her eyes are the same shade as the sky and has an equal effect on her as does gazing at the clear sky from the rooftops does. Calm, despite still not knowing what’s beyond the surface.</p><p>Finally, Mélie takes a seat right next to her. “So, how did you like your tour guide? – <em>tour</em>. I meant tour.” The fire hair colored girl looks at the once calming sky with a pounding heart, thanking whatever higher power is out there that the ability to hear the thoughts of another is impossible, as her mind is profusely overflowing with curses towards herself for her excruciatingly embarrassing slip-up.</p><p>Amicia grins widely. “Do you always get this flustered?”</p><p>“No, not at all this is a first. Then again, not everyone I meet is as pretty.” Mélie weakly replies.</p><p>“I bet you tell that to all the girls.” Amicia jokes.</p><p>“Oh? I didn’t know your name was “all the girls” then.” She smiles while trying to contain a laugh. “What type of girl do you think I am princess?” She holds a hand to her heart, acting as if she was wounded by what the other girl said.</p><p>Once again Mélie’s jokes elicit a laugh out of the pretty girl next to her and she turns to face Mélie with a serious expression. “I really do appreciate you showing me around. The tour <em>and</em> the tour guide were great.” Amicia appears to hesitate to say something and then continues. “I hope it isn’t pushy, but why are you getting expelled? You seem to be quite a nice person.”</p><p>“Thanks, but tell that to our principal. Nice doesn’t exactly translate to being a good student.” Mélie then explains what stunt her and her brother pulled off earlier in the day, leaving Amicia looking at her in complete silence. At first, she worries that this may have changed the girl’s so far miraculously positive perspective on her to one of contempt. To her surprise, the silence is broken with Amicia bursting with laughter so strong that she falls back with tears gliding down the sides of her face. Mélie couldn’t help but react the same way and found herself with her legs dangling off the side, lying on the rooftop floor next to Amicia laughing until her sides hurt.</p><p>Between laughs Amicia states, “Oh I absolutely can’t believe this. You’re telling me you did all of that without getting caught? I don’t know whether to be impressed with you or disappointed in the school that what you did was so easy to get away with.”</p><p>“I’d love the former more, but yeah I don’t know how we pulled that off either really.”</p><p>“Wow, ha. Good job, Mélie the Stealthy.  In all honesty, that’s what he deserves – I mean, he took your earring and you’re telling me that isn’t even a dress code violation? – But what he did was purely out of spite? Oh and he cheated on his wife? What a dickhead.”</p><p>Mélie raises an eyebrow not only at the new nickname she’s received but also at Amicia using a curse word the first time in the whole duration they’ve hung out. She decides not to further analyze how the girl’s speech is already accustoming to her own and instead focuses on the nickname she was just dubbed with. “Mélie the Stealthy? You sure do read a lot of fantasy books huh?”</p><p>Amicia hums in response. “Yes, actually. I read books to my little brother to get him to sleep almost every night.”</p><p>Mélie picks up on the brief and somewhat distant feeling she gets when Amicia begins speaking about her younger brother and decides she wants to know more about the younger de Rune sibling.</p><p>“Oh? What’s the little snot’s name? Surely tending after a child shouldn’t be a princess’ job.”</p><p>Amicia blows air through her nose, weakly laughing. “His name is Hugo. He’s ten years younger so he’s currently four, and I’m no princess.”</p><p>The last remark she makes piques Mélie’s interest, but she chooses not to pry any further as she already has as it is apparent that continuing to speak about her younger brother upsets her for whatever reasons. The two lay in silence for a short while until Amicia lightly swings her feet and then begins to speak.</p><p>“So, what’s the story behind your earring – if there is one? For you to go through such lengths risking expulsion just to get it back, it must mean a lot to you.”</p><p>For a moment there was silence, with just the two of them laying and looking at the vast blue sky engulfing the view above them. Amicia could hear Mélie clear her throat and take a couple deep breaths before rolling her head to the side to face Amicia. “It was a gift from my mother. My brother and I have only had each other and our… amazing father.” Mélie scoffs when christening her father with praise, even if it was evidently sarcasm.</p><p>Despite the hardened exterior she was showcasing to Amicia it was still apparent to the other girl to just what degree how giving a brief explanation of her home life made her uncomfortable. Amicia was on the verge of saying something in an attempt to lighten the mood, but before she could, Mélie continued speaking in a way as if she was forcing herself. “This earring is the last thing I have of my mother. She gave it to me as a gift before she left my brother and I.”</p><p>It was now Amicia’s turn to shift her head to the side and look at Mélie after she heard her utter those words. The moment Mélie noticed her beginning to turn around, she was scared of only one thing. Scared of receiving the same look that everyone would give her when they would somehow learn about her home situation. Two twin ruffians who came from a poor and broken family, a mother who willingly left their kids and a good-for-nothing father. Everyone would view her and her brother as the poster children of being set up for failure from birth, receiving condescending and pitiful stares. Once Amicia’s full face came into view, her breath slightly hitched; half of the reason was due to fear of her actually being like everyone else and the other half was from pleasantly being proven completely wrong once she caught sight of her eyes. Anger was most of what was plastered on her face, yet her eyes were soft, as if she was the one who was experiencing her own mother abandoning her. Mélie couldn’t help but get caught up in this completely new expression. Judging by her serious look and tender eyes she could tell she was probably thinking something along the lines of “What type of person could do that?” and “You deserve better than that”. It was astonishing to her just how much this girl could convey by simply looking into her eyes. All she could think of at the moment was how she’s never seen such kind eyes direct at herself.</p><p>“That’s… That’s awful. I want to say there must have been a good reason, but there’s no justification for leaving your own child.”</p><p>Mélie smiles. “Thanks princess.” Wanting to divert the conversation to something lighter she decides to turn the conversation topic to Amicia. “So, what brought you to this school?”</p><p>“Oh, well – um. For one my parents thought this would be a good school to put me in since I’m mainly interested in the general courses, specifically the ES stream<sup>5</sup> and they heard how the school offers decent classes. But in actuality, it’s because my mother thinks this would be a good school for Hugo to go to in the future because of the good things she’s heard about the STL stream<sup>6</sup> they have.”</p><p>“Hmm, there must be something special about the little man for your mother to make you go here simply for his future.” Mélie instantly regret what she said because once the sentence escaped her mouth the expression of the girl in front of her flooded with hurt, but soon after was glazed with a smile.</p><p>“Yeah, I don’t really receive my mother’s attention the same way he does.” Amicia laughs, in an attempt to disguise her jealousy towards her brother.</p><p>“Well that’s bullshit.” Mélie’s brash response draws a hearty laugh from the younger girl and they then fall into a comfortable silence for a short while.</p><p>After laying next to one another for a while, despite Mélie’s desire to spend more time learning more about what’s behind the barriers the girl next to her has raised, she remembers that unlike her – Amicia goes to the school they’re currently at and has parents who are probably currently waiting on her. “We should start heading back, it’s been a while and your parents are probably done with speaking to that infidèle<sup>7</sup> Lucien.”</p><p>Just on cue as, Amicia’s phone buzzes with a notification from her father letting her know that they have finished their discussion with the principal and are waiting for her at the front of the school. They finally sit up getting ready to finally leave after their quick journey around the school. Mélie pushes herself up and stands up, offering a hand to Amicia to help her get up. Amicia grabs a hold of her hand, allowing Mélie the delight of feeling the soft skin of her hand against her “embarrassingly” callused ones. They begin to walk back towards the rooftop entrance and just as they’re about to get within arm’s length of the door Amicia turns to Mélie. “I know we won’t be seeing each other anymore since you won’t be going to this school, but I still want to somehow thank you for giving me a tour. That and even if you don’t go to this school anymore, since you’re the first friend I made… I was wondering if I could get your phone number?”</p><p>Mélie’s head began to race with multiple thoughts such as: Why was I an idiot and got Arthur and myself expelled? If I didn’t then I would’ve gotten the possibility to actually get to know Amicia even more. We could’ve become friends! Wait – was all of that flirting just be called a “friend”? Did I overthink our interactions the whole time? Dammit, of course she’s straight. I’m so stupid. Wait – someone actually wants to be friends with me outside of my brother, and I don’t even count him because we’re siblings – this is definitely a first.</p><p>Amicia tilts her head. “Well?”</p><p>Mélie snaps out of her racing train of thought. “I actually don’t have a phone, neither does my brother – I’m sorry.” Mélie lowers her head.</p><p>“That’s all right, don’t worry about it. I wish we could’ve stay in contact, but I guess it was nice just to meet you.” Amicia says in a disappointed voice.</p><p>Mélie whips her head up with a confused and shocked expression at the girl once again. Normally when she had to say things that outwardly displayed her economic status, or lack thereof, people would ridicule her or give her a look of pity. But when she looked at the girl standing in front of her – her face was simply filled with sadness. A sadness that she would be missing out on the opportunity of making a friend. When searching even further, she saw how her eyes were filled with something else that Mélie once again wasn’t quite familiar with. Mélie then opens the rooftop door leading to the already once ventured spiral staircase and Amicia says what seems to be the last thing.</p><p>“Do you think… we’ll see each other again?”</p><p>Mélie turns and looks at Amicia, she sees a flash of emotion in her eyes which leads to the realization of what the look she had previously was. Longing. A longing to have a friend who can see her as more than her exterior appearance. A longing for the possibility of having someone she can relate to and something deeper that Mélie couldn’t quite decipher. Even if she couldn’t make out everything in that sad look of hers, she knew that her life was devoid of something – what with the way that she looked at Mélie like she was somehow holding the key that would fill in what she’s been lacking, despite barely knowing each other. What really caught the red-head off-guard was how no one has ever looked at her with such strong emotions that for once weren’t filled with negativity. Not only did Mélie now even more so want to know what the source of those sad, yearning eyes was, but what type of relationship the two could have possibly developed if they met again at a better time. Seeing just a glimpse of the complexity in what was hiding behind the depths of those blue eyes of hers further enthralled her, but she knew she couldn’t make empty promises despite how much the way Amicia looked at her with those eyes that made her want to sweep her off her feet and be a knight in shining armor.</p><p>Mélie sighed. “I really hope so… and you owe me. If we meet again and I’m the new girl at your school you have to give me a tour next time around.”</p><p>Amicia chuckles. “I’ll do my best.”</p><p>The two of then descend the rooftop stairs and Mélie delivers her to the front of the school. Just as their car is driving away, she catches a glimpse of Amicia’s father waving and mouthing a “thank you” to her along with the young girl giving her a small smile and wave.</p><p>As Mélie stands there watching the family slowly drive away, she sighs and mutters, “I really hope so”.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>1. Secondary school: Equivalent to middle school in the U.S., also known as collège<br/>2. 4ème: Equivalent of 8th grade in the U.S.<br/>3. General division: High schools in France have students either focus on general or technological studies, while general is things like normal curriculum and technological is specified STEM-focused courses<br/>4. Lycée: High school<br/>5. ES stream: Economics and social science course<br/>6. STL stream: Science and Laboratory course<br/>7. Infidèle: French word for cheater </p><p>Man, I’ve gotten so tired of how there’s barely any content on this ship, so I finally decided to start writing a fic for the first time. I hope you guys enjoy it and I would be very grateful if you gave feedback!! Thank you so much for reading and I am excited for what I have in mind for this story. Thank you once again!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>